Helena Black
Helena Black is the daughter of the Thralls. She used to attend New Salem High before she died. Now, she goes to Monster High as an Afterlife ghoul or a Thrall for short. Helena was created by Forbidden Nightmare. Character Personality Helena is a shy, anti-social and talented ghoul. She rarely talk with any other monsters cause she's been alone most of the time since she was twelve. According to Abbey and Jinafire, they say that Helena is a really nice ghoul to talk to even though she's a bit of a loner. Her normie life is not a nice one for her to remember but, she is happy to be a monster and attend Monster High. Helena's talent is that she can sing uhhh-mazingly and plays the guitar like an expert. She learnt how to play the guitar since she was eight. Also, after years of being alone, her emotions somewhat gotten too sensitive but the emotion that is serious is anger. She can get angry easily and that scares the monsters. Appearence Helena has a really fair skin and straight/curly black hair tied in a ponytail cause she's a tomboy as well. Her eyeshadow is bright red while her lips is dark red like the two hearts that she drew under her right eye. Her eyes are bright blue. Relationship Family In her diary, she says that she two gay fathers. They're name is Mr.Black and Mr.Tan. She says that she's just like Rachel from gLee cause she too have two gay fathers. She has no siblings but she wishes to have an elder brother or sister. Helena also have no memory of her mother and her dads don't even have a picture of her. Friends In her diary, she says that her beast friends in the New Salem High School is a Chinese and American girl name Xang and a girl who loves pink as much as Draculaura name Maggie. Helena's beast friends are Abbey Bominable and Jinafire Long. She is also friends with Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Jackson Jekyll and Invisi Billy. Abbey met her during Drama class, she came to the Vampitheater late and Mr.Where asks her to sit next to Abbey. Sometime soon, Mr.Where had been called by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. After he left, Abbey and Helena get to know each other. Abbey says that she doesn't have to be afraid to be talking with her and that Monster High is about being yourself. Jinafire and Helena met at the maul. They're at a Chinise food restaurant and Helena accidentaly bumped into Jinafire, making her to drop her noodles. She apologises to her and buys her another pack of noodles. Jinafire smiles cause no one has been this nice to her. Usually, someone would talk back to her or say something mean to her. In return, Jinafire hangs out with Helena for the rest of the day while enjoying they're lunch together. Romance In her diary, she says in her normie life that she has a crush on her only guy friend, Kyle White. He is the same age as her and he's one of the most popular guy in school. She kept thinking that he likes her back as well cause one time, he stares at her for five minutes during Study Howl. They became friends after Art class when Kyle shows a drawing of her dressed as her favorite singer, Kimberly from One-Eyed Doll. Then, he asks her out to follow him to one of his friend's party. But, she saw him with Lilith and that makes her think that Kyle doesn't have a crush on her. Despite that she's now a monster, Helena thinks she have a crush on Invisi Billy. They met when she, Jinafire, Skelita and Clawdeen went to the Coffin Bean. Without notice, Helena bumped into Invisi Billy when he's invisible, making her drink to spill all over his jacket. He then reapear and apologises and buys her another drink and a strawscary tart to make it up. He then says that he likes her hearts under her right eye and her voice is beautiful. Jinafire thought that he likes her, but she denies it. Diaries *Helena's Normie Diary *Helena's Monster Diary Gallery Helena's Bio.jpg|Helena's Bio Helena Black.png|Basic outfit Helena (Day at the Maul).png|Day at The Maul Helena (Dawn of the Dance).PNG|Dawn of The Dance Helena (Skultimate Roller Maze).PNG|Skultimate Roller Maze Helena (Gloom Beach).PNG|Gloom Beach (I know if my make up is on when I'm in the water, it'll run down and I have to do it again) Helena (Ghouls Rule).PNG|Ghouls Rule Helena (Dead Tired).PNG|Dead Tired Helena (10th Annual MH Concert).PNG|10th Annual Monster High Concert Helena (Skull Shores).png|Skull Shores Helena (Music Festival).png|Music Festival Category:Thralls Category:Original Characters Category:Females